nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Vaizel Fight Festival arc
The Vaizel Fight Festival arc, or simply the Fight Festival arc (喧嘩祭り編, Kenka Matsuri-hen) , is the fifth story arc of the series. It encompasses 24 chapters, starting from the 27th and ending on the 50th. Description While the Holy Knights gather in Liones to discuss the prophesied Holy War and the reason for their coup against the Kingdom, the Sins travel to Byron Town in order to gather information on the whereabouts of the remaining Sins and the locations of their sacred treasures. While there, they encounter Elizabeth's sister and the Second Princess of Liones, Veronica. Elizabeth is captured by Veronica and her bodyguard, Griamore, but is swiftly rescued by Meliodas who escapes with her to Vaizel, following information he had gathered. The Sins regroup in Vaizel and take part in an annual Fight Festival; the prize of which is Diane's sacred treasure "Gideon". During the festival, Diane and Elizabeth are shrunken and Meliodas reunites with an old friend from Danafor. Before the final match, the festival is interrupted by the arrival of New Generation Holy Knights who proceed to destroy the town. Guila's master, Helbram reveals himself as the mastermind behind the attack; working with the Great Holy Knight, Hendrickson. As the Sins fight back against the "Reactors", Ban is reacquainted with Jericho, Diane finds a friend in the Holy Knight Howzer, and the mystery behind Meliodas' strength deepens. From the shadows, Hendrickson schemes a sinister operation behind the back of his counterpart, Dreyfus. Fights and Events * Meliodas vs. Griamore * Gilthunder & Howzer vs. Northern Barbarians * Meliodas vs. Guila * Ban vs. Jericho * King vs. Guila & Jericho * King vs. Helbram * Meliodas vs. Helbram Vaizel Fight Festival * Preliminary Round * Griamore vs. Matrona * Howzer vs. Taizoo * Cain vs. Old Fart * Meliodaz vs. Baan * Matrona vs. Howzer * Cain vs. Meliodaz * Meliodaz vs. Matrona Synopsis King yells at Meliodas, Diane, and Ban about how they lost their sacred treasures, but quickly forgives Diane due to his crush on her. Hawk questions King about the problem, and King explains that sacred treasures allow the Sins to access their full potential of magical power. King then claims that it would be pointless to argue and they should locate them while searching for the other members. Elizabeth then asks King if he has heard anything about her family, but he tells her he doesn't. The next day King, Meliodas, Hawk, and Elizabeth go out to find information, leaving Ban and Diane alone. While walking, the people of Byron stare at them, but to their collective surprise, they were looking at Elizabeth. As they soon discover, Elizabeth had gained a wanted poster. The town realizes this and wants to capture her, but Meliodas saves her and quickly runs away. Later, when they are in an old tower, Meliodas tells Elizabeth to stay put while the others continue to search for information. As Elizabeth and Hawk continue to wait in the tower, they hear a villager below, pleading to Griamore that he had really found the Third Princess. Elizabeth turns herself in to save the villager, but Griamore comes close to injuring her before her sister Veronica appears. While in a inn, Veronica tries to reason with Elizabeth that the Deadly Sins are the enemy and that Meliodas is really a monster. Elizabeth refuses to believe her, but Veronica gives her a strange necklace, saying it was from their father. After Meliodas hears about Elizabeth's capture from Hawk, he and King leave for the inn to rescue Elizabeth. Meliodas easily defeats Griamore and saves Elizabeth. As they leave, Veronica returns and scolds Griamore for being beaten, but insists that their plan is in motion. Meliodas reveals to Elizabeth that their next location is Vaizel. In Liones, Gilthunder and Howzer defeat the Northern Barbarians with ease and return to the capital to inform Dreyfus. Dreyfus then tells them of Meliodas' sin and history while speaking of the rise of New Generation members. In a hidden castle, Hendrickson recruits Jericho and Twigo to the New Generation by using blood from a Demon. Twigo dies, but Jericho is "reborn" as a New Generation, inheriting great power. In Vaizel, Meliodas, King, Ban, and Hawk go into the town to find information on their members and gain Diane's sacred treasure. Diane and Elizabeth stay behind due to Vaizel's ban on giants. While at the festival, Meliodas, Ban, King, and Hawk are informed by an old man that a fighting festival is being held at Vaizel Great Rock which rewards "a weapon that cannot be used" and 100 gold coins for winning. This weapon turns out to be Diane's sacred treasure, Gideon. The three decide to join the fight festival to regain it while Hawk sells ale to gain money for the Boar Hat. After fighting in the preliminary round, all three Deadly Sins join the main tournament along with five others: a woman calling herself Matrona, an unmasked Griamore, Howzer, three-time-winner Taizoo, and the old man from before. The first match is decided to be Griamore versus the mysterious Matrona. During the match, Griamore was using high defense against Matrona until the latter used her true strength to easily defeat Griamore to Veronica (who was there to set the plan and to find Elizabeth) and Howzer. Matrona was revealed to be Diane who was shrunken and wearing Elizabeth clothes as the real Elizabeth was shrunken as well, but got no clothes to put on. The next match was against Taizoo and Howzer who easily defeated Taizoo without using a weapon, ending his three times win. King fought Cain next who lose due to not using a Sacred Treasure as King is very weak when it comes to physically strength. Meliodas and Ban fight was next as they took both of their fight seriously and nearly killing each other to the audience shock at their powers. Howzer was shock to find out that Meliodaz and Baan were the real Deadly Sins by Veronica, but went back to see their fight much to Veronica and Griamore puzzled. As the Sins fight, Ban started to use Snatch on Meliodas and took his strength and stamina. As Ban was about to strike Meliodas with a punch, Meliodas used his Black Mark and easily defeated Ban, and sent him flying. Meliodas was declared as the winner and went back to the Deadly Sins who were surprised at his abilities, but knew about the Black Mark in the past. Meliodas told Diane it was her turn which made Diane panic because she forgot and give the shrunken Elizabeth to Meliodas who the latter perverted smirk at Elizabeth as the latter was naked and cover in ribbon. As Meliodas was teasing her, Elizabeth was a little upset as Meliodas revealed to Diane the reason he doesn't grope Diane is because she is important to him. Which made Elizabeth think that Meliodas doesn't care about her, but smile, knowing that she choose to believe in him even if he doesn't care for her. However, Elizabeth was upset that he took Ban fight to the death as she was very worried about him which made Meliodas promise her to not fight like that to her joy (even through in Meliodas thought that he will not fight like that when she is around.) Meliodas saw the necklace that Elizabeth was wearing, questioning it. Howzer started to overpower Diane and making her push in a corner. However, Diane easily stop his attack and revealed that she doesn't want to have her clothes rip as she was borrowing them from a friend due to Howzer ability Tempest. Howzer was amazed at Diane strength and started to get seriously, but was still defeated by Diane. As Howzer was on the ground, he knows Diane true name, and started to think that she could be a Deadly Sins member, but wasn't too sure. Next was Meliodas who fight against Cain who reveled himself to be Danafor Holy Knight and a former friend of Meliodas. Meliodas was surprised at Cain appearance, but doesn't seem to remember him. Cain started to attack Meliodas with tears in his eyes, believing that Meliodas betrayed everyone in Danafor, including his lover, Liz. Meliodas let him attack him with his power Blaze, possibly due to his guilt, but stop the attack, saying he try his best to save everyone, but couldn't. Going so far as saying that was his Sins and couldn't afford to fail again. Cain was surprised at this turn of event, and ask Meliodas one more time if he did betrayed Danafor which Meliodas said he didn't which made Cain grow tears and hugging Meliodas, glad to know he didn't betrayed anyone in Danafor. Cain told the host that he give up and Meliodas won the fight. The Deadly Sins were lost during the match, as Elizabeth revealed that she was born in Danafor through her father's word. Meliodas and Diane went up the stage to fight in the final round, where Diane was willingly lose on purpose for Meliodas. However, Ban payed random girls to flirt with Meliodas, making Diane jealous and furious at Meliodas and start fighting him seriously. As the two fight, Diane was starting to grow back to normal, so was Elizabeth which made Meliodas try to tell her about this, but Diane wouldn't listen until the two and the rest of the Deadly Sins sense something. The Deadly Sins then revealed themselves to Vaizel, telling them they will destroy Vaizel if they don't leave which alarmed everyone. As they were questioning the Deadly Sins, Guila and Jericho appeared along with Marmas and start attacking Vaizel. The Deadly Sins split in order to fight the Holy Knights while saving the people and regain Gideon. However, when Diane went to the location of Gideon, it was gone and met Howzer who was in Holy Knight armor and started to question Diane goal. Marmas appeared and used his power of gravity on Diane who was protecting a old man who was injured. Diane toss the old man to Howzer as she falls down. Meliodas and Ban met Jericho and Guila who were overpowered by the two until King appeared and easily defeated them. King then told the two girls if they fight back, he will kill them which they didn't listen and attack. As King was about to kill them, they were saved by the host of the fighting festival who revealed himself to be Helbram who was a Holy Knight and an old friend of King who believed he was dead and started to be overpowered by Helbram. As Elizabeth was looking after the injured Meliodas and Ban, Veronica and Griamore found the group. Elizabeth, who had grown back to normal, is given Veronica's coat to cover herself due to being naked. Veronica starts to take Elizabeth back to Liones by force until Meliodas stand up between them, as he promised that he will protect Elizabeth with his life. Veronica is furious and uses the necklace Meliodas is wearing (given to him by Elizabeth), which turn out to be a piece of Goddess Amber given to Veronica by Hendrickson after he told her that Meliodas was brainwashing Elizabeth into joining him. Veronica activates the charm which seals Meliodas as the charm could seal away "evil beings", much to Elizabeth's shock. As Veronica stood victorious, believing Elizabeth freed, Elizabeth is instead furious at Veronica saying she hates her. Not believing in Elizabeth word, Griamore uses Wall on her to take Elizabeth back by force, but instead Ban appeared and took Veronica hostage to free the two. However, Ban is taken down by Jericho who arrived with Guila to inform the princesses that she will take Elizabeth back to Liones. Veronica refuses Guila's order. Guila, annoyed, says that the princess of Liones have no say anymore as the Holy Knights rule now and had no problem killing her if it meant getting Elizabeth through Hendrickson orders. Griamore used Wall on them to trap the two New Generation, but Elizabeth used this chance to escape while Veronica follows her. However, it is revealed that Guila had previously set up bombs underground which activate. Veronica covers Elizabeth to protect her, apparently dying in the process. Elizabeth was grieving over her dead sister, as Griamore was upset at her death that set the two girls free and start attacking Griamore. As they were about to take Elizabeth, Griamore wanted to know why they are doing this which Guila revealed that Hendrickson goal is to revive the Demon Clan which Ban overheard and started to attack the girls, as he hates Demon. As Guila grabs Elizabeth, the latter begged and cried for Meliodas to come and save them which the Goddess Amber started to glow in darkness and broke out which revealed Meliodas with half of his body covered in Black Mark. Guila was furious at this set of event, wondering how he broke free, but Meliodas saw his sword being held by Guila and went to remove her hand to get his sword by emotionless. Guila scream in pain due to her hand being gone, but Jericho went to heal her which return her hand and fought back against Meliodas. However, Meliodas easily overpowered them and cut Ban in half. Meliodas went next to Elizabeth as the latter was surprised at Meliodas abilities, but for some reason he didn't kill or harm her. Meliodas then sense King fight against Helbram and went over to by using his Black Mark to form a wing to fly there, leaving Elizabeth and Hawk behind. Meliodas appeared in front of Helbram as King was knock out from his previous fight and started to attack Helbram. Despite having the power of twenty Holy Knights through Link, Helbram was being overpower by Meliodas as he was different from the other New Generation due to be naturally with the Demon Blood which explain the Goddess Amber, and wasn't even using a complete form of his power. However, by Hendrickson aid, Helbram easily beaten Meliodas, turning him off and taking his Broken Sword. As all hope seem lost, Howzer was arguing with Marmas as his way of Holy Knight seem wrong and was about to fight him until Hawk Mother appeared with Diane clothes and toss it into the pit where Diane fall early. Marmas was upset with the beast and threat it until Diane appeared and crush Marmas, easily defeating him. Diane then went back to Meliodas and grow furious at Helbram for hurting him and used her Sacred Treasure, Gideon to easily defeat him, but destroyed Vaizel. Meanwhile, Ban saved Elizabeth, Hawk and the unconscious King from Diane furry and went to the two after Diane saved Meliodas. While catching up, Griamore revealed to survive the attack, but was still upset at Veronica death who Elizabeth told him to bury her in her favorite spot and told him she will stop the Holy Knight no matter what which shock Griamore as he never saw her this strong before. Ban told Meliodas that his sword is missing, but didn't seem to care as all is Elizabeth is alright which made her blush heavily. It was revealed that Helbram, Guila, Jericho, and Howzer have all survived and went back to Liones to inform the Two Great Holy Knight about Vaizel. Story Impact *Elizabeth Liones discovers that she has a wanted poster. *Vaizel hosts its fourth annual fighting festival. *Twigo and Jericho drink demon blood to become stronger and Twigo dies due to being incompatible with demon blood. *Diane and Elizabeth Liones are shrunken for a while. *Cain Barzad reveals himself to be one of the remaining Holy Knights from the Kingdom of Danafor. *Veronica Liones is seemingly killed by Guila. *King and Helbram reunite with each other, but as enemies. *Diane regains her Sacred Treasure, Gideon. *Vaizel is utterly destroyed during Diane's fight against Helbram. *Griamore is reported to be dead by the Holy Knights. *Meliodas' Dragon Handle is revealed to be a fragment of the Coffin of Eternal Darkness. References Category:Story Arcs Category:Vaizel Fight Festival arc